One In A Million
by AshIzAwesome
Summary: One shot Spashley this is my frist fan fic I was bored so i wrote it while trying to babysit my one year old niece lol


One In A Million

Ashley was sitting in her favorite place to eat, when she saw the most beautiful girl in the world walk through the door. She couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was. She just sat there staring at the girl as she walked in and sat at a table close to her. She thought to herself that she has to get to know this girl, so she got up and walked over to the girls table and sat down in the chair across from her. The girl just looked up at her and said "Can I help you?" Ashley looked at her and said "Hi I'm Ashley and I just came over here to say that you are really beautiful, what's your name?" The girl just blushed and looked down and said "Thank you and my name is Spencer" Ashley smiled and said "Well Spencer it's nice to meet you." Spencer looked at Ashley and said "Nice to meet you too."

Just then the server came up to the table and said while sending a wink Ashley's way "Hi I'm Mandy and I'll be your server tonight what can I get cha?" Spencer saw the wink and was a little jealous but she ignored it, but then she saw Ashley starting to flirt with the server. Spencer gathered up her things and left the table leaving Ashley confused.

Ashley saw Spencer leave and she said to herself _shit I gotta go after her_ so she chased after her yelling "Spencer wait ,wait please." When Spencer finally stoped she looked at Ashley annoyed and said "What?" Ashley saw Spencer was annoyed so she told her she was sorry for flirting with the server and she asked Spencer out to hang out later that night. Spencer thought about it and then agreed to hang out and gave Ashley her number and then walked off.

Ashley stood there and smiled as Spencer walked off and looked at the number in her hand and smiled bigger she was excited that Spencer agreed to hang out, and she pulled out her phone and called Spencer just incase she had given her the wrong number.

"Hello?" Spencer said, "Hey it's Ashley I was just calling to see if this was your real number and not some fake one" Ashley said while laughing.

"Haha yes this is my real number why would I give you a fake one if I agreed to hang out later tonight?" Spencer said.

"Well I don't know some people are like like that but anyways so what time would like to hang out tonight?" Ashley said.

"Hmmmm…how about seven is that okay with you?" Spencer Said

"Yea that sounds good, how about we meet at that club called Grey I heard they were doing karaoke and I figured that it would fun" Ashley said

"Yea that sounds good see ya then." Spencer said

….

**At Grey**

Ashley was sitting outside of greys waiting for Spencer to show up it was almost seven and she was getting worried she wouldn't show, but then she spotted Spencer walking up to the door. She smiled and walked up to Spencer and said "Hey I was starting to think you weren't gonna show." "And miss people making fools of themselves no way!" Spencer said. Ashley smiled and linked her arm with Spencer and walked into the club. It was kind of a dull night but it didn't matter. "So are you gonna go up there and sing tonight"? Ashley said. "Hmmm only if you do" Spencer said while smiling at Ashley. "Okay then well ill go up there right now, and sing a song for you" Ashley said and she smiled at Spencer and walked off to the stage and picked a song. She walked up to the mic and said "Whats up everyone? Now keep in mind that im still sober so if I suck it's not because I'm drunk." Ashley said laughing. The music started and Ashley started to sing.

_Jet setter Go getter Nothing better_

_Call me Ms. Been there done that _

_Top model chick to your everyday hood rat_

_Less than all more than a few_

_But I've never met one like you _

Spencer just sat there and watched Ashley she couldn't believe how well she sang and she couldn't help but think she was singing to her since Ashley was looking right at her while she was singing.

_Been all over the world done a little bit of everything_

_Little bit of everywhere with a little bit of everyone_

_All of the girls I've been with _

_Things I've seen it takes much to impress_

_But sure enough you go it makes your soul stand up from all the rest_

Spencer was just bobbing her head to the music while staring back at Ashley now she knew this song was for her.

_Girl your so one in a million_

_You are_

_Baby you're the best I ever had _

_Best I ever had_

_And I'm certain that_

_There aint nothing better _

_No there aint nothing better than this _

Ashley started to do a little dance while she was singing all while looking straight into Spencer's blue eyes.

_You're not a regular girl you don't give a damn about your look_

_Talking about I can't do it for you but you can do it for your self_

_Even though that aint so baby cause my dough don't know how to end_

_But that independent thing I'm with it all we do is win baby _

_I could be in love but I just don't know _

_Baby one thing is for certain Whatever you do is working_

_All of the girls don't matter _

_In your presence can't do what you do_

_There's a million girls around but I don't see no one but you_

_Baby your so one in a million you are_

_Baby you're the best I ever had _

_Best I ever had and I'm certain that_

_There aint nothing better _

_No there aint nothing better than this_

_Girl you're so one in a million you are _

_Baby you're the best I ever had _

_Best I ever had and I'm certain that_

_There aint nothing better _

_No there aint nothing better than this_

People started to sing along with Ashley and Spencer was too, she was thinking that Ashley was a great singer.

_Timin girl only one in the world _

_Just one of a kind she mine_

_Oooh all that I can think about is what this thing could be_

_A future baby_

_Baby you're one of a kind _

_That means you're the only one for me_

_Only one for me_

_Baby (girl) your so one in a million you are_

_Baby you're the best I ever had _

_Best I ever had and I'm certain that_

_There aint nothing better _

_No there aint nothing better than this_

_Girl your so one in a million you are_

_Baby you're the best I ever had _

_Best I ever had and I'm certain that_

_There aint nothing better _

_No there aint nothing better than this_

The crowd started to clap as soon as Ashley was done, she was the best singer that has been up there the whole night, she jumped off the stage and went back to her table and sat down next to Spencer_._

"So what'd you think? Did I do okay?" Ashley asked Spencer just looked at her smiled and said "You did great I didn't know you could sing so well." Ashley smiled big and said "Ehh I wasn't that good." Spencer just stared at her and gave her a "yea right" look_. _Ashley smiled and said "Okay okay I guess I am a little good, but anyways how about we get outta here and go watch movies or something at my place?" Spencer looked at Ashley debating on whether or not to take her up on the offer , she finally made up her mind and said "Yea that sounds good lead the way." Ashley smiled, got up and held out her hand for spencer to take. She took it and just looked at Ashley then she leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. And said "Thanks for the song." Ashley smiled big and they took off to her place.


End file.
